


Fireworks at Midnight.

by Cor321



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Years Eve Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace didn't want to go to Alec and Magnus' NYE party, but maybe it was exactly what he needed.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Fireworks at Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the fluff I wrote in like 45 mins, it is not beta read. But well I think it's cute.

Jace walked into Magnus and Alec’s loft ten minutes before midnight and the party was in full swing. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, a bar in the corner overflowing with beer, wine and champagne and Meliorn with his laptop and an amp playing some edm shit Jace couldn’t stand. Overall New Years Eve just wasn’t his favourite holiday, he could do without the useless resolutions and the piles of drunk people. But Alec asked him to come, and somehow he had trouble saying no to his brother.

He made his way to the open bar, where Maia was flirting with Isabelle not paying attention to anything else going on around her. “Hey Roberts, can I get a beer please.” Jace asked.

“Oh Jace, hi. Yeah of course.” Maia said.

Jace took his beer and looked around, after the year he had, with Clary getting her memories taken, and everything that happened in the shadow world he was just very much looking forward to putting it all behind him. He made his way into the corner of the room, sipping on his beer and spent the next few minutes standing around making small talk with people he doesn’t particularly like.

The closer they got to midnight the more people coupled off, and this is the part that he was not looking forward to because he doesn’t have anyone, at least not like everyone else did. 

When he looked around the room he glanced from person to person and when he landed on Simon something in him stirred. He hadn’t really noticed him beyond the almost constant feeling annoyance he thought he felt for him. But as he looked at him now, he wasn’t sure if it was annoyance or fondness. The way his hair fell on his forehead, and the way his lips wrapped around the rim of the glass of blood was doing something to Jace. He tried his best to ignore this feeling but when Simon turned and their eyes locked, Jace's mind went blank and the world fell away around him. When Simon smiled, Jace’s feet started walking without him even thinking about it. 

In the back of his mind he heard a countdown but he was only focused on Simon. He put his beer down on a table he was for sure going to forget and closed the last bit of distance between the two. His fingers carded through the hair at the nape of Simon’s neck while he brought their lips together. Jace wasn’t aware of any fireworks going on around him, but he was well aware of the one’s inside him at that moment. He had never really looked at Simon as an option, but it all made sense. Simon was that break in the day that he always felt himself looking forward to, he was the one who could always make him laugh, and he was the most stunning human he had ever met. Simon went from not even an option to the only option in minutes and it finally felt like everything made sense.


End file.
